Update:Charity Auction
If you're anything like us, you're counting down the days until RuneFest 2018; can you believe how close we are? You can almost taste the winter snow from the Fremennik lands. In the spirit of all things community related, we've decided to team up with our three chosen charities to help raise some extra money to support these incredibly important initiatives. This year has been fantastic for us raising money for our charities, with the previous eBay charity auction bringing in over £35,000 for GameBlast alone. Because of your kind donations, we're also hosting an eBay charity auction to coincide with RuneFest. The money raised will be split between CPSL Mind, The Prince's Trust and YMCA. These will be going live over the next 24 hours and finishing during the day of RuneFest, so keep one eye on the RuneFest stream and the other eye on eBay auctions so you don't miss out! We can't wait to see how much money you all raise! You can follow our eBay page here! If you're not interested in our eBay auction but are interested in our charities, there’s a number of ways you can still get involved. These include sharing this page, visiting each of the charity's websites or by making a donation. CPSL Mind CPSL Mind is a local mental health charity that provides support to individuals experiencing mental health problems, both during periods of crisis and on the road to recovery. We promote positive mental well-being and tackle stigma and discrimination within our communities. Our STOP Suicide campaign, which Jagex wholeheartedly supports, aims to prevent suicides by raising awareness of the warning signs and giving members of the public the skills/confidence to have open conversations about suicide if they are worried about someone – and help those at risk to stay safe. The Prince's Trust The Prince’s Trust believes that every young person should have the chance to succeed and helps 11 to 30-year olds who are unemployed or struggling to transform their lives. Many of the young people helped by The Trust are in or leaving care, facing issues such as homelessness or mental health problems. The Trust’s free programmes help vulnerable young people to develop skills while boosting their confidence and motivation, providing the practical and financial support they need to stabilise their lives. The Prince’s Trust International is currently working in Australia, Barbados, Canada, India, Jordan, Malta, Pakistan and Qatar delivering four core programmes as well as the International Leadership Programme and Enterprise Challenge (formerly Mosaic). We are currently looking at the potential to expand our reach into the USA and the wider Caribbean within the next phase of growth. YMCA The YMCA Right Here Project works with young people to educate, campaign and influence others around health and well-being. They provide a wide range of resource guides, videos and online tools around mental health that are accessible to young people, parents/carers and professionals across the country. They have delivered workshops around mental health to approximately 2,000 students and 500 young people have engaged in their therapy-based activities, including their walk and talk sessions with Geoffrey the pug! Their young volunteers gave over 1,800 hours of their time last year to design and deliver work that improves health outcomes for young people. Thank you for your generous support. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team